


阿斯加德王妃秘史3

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Other, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: 伪出轨，蓝皮锤，双性基伪出轨，身份梗，NC17





	阿斯加德王妃秘史3

“怎么了?你怎么，好像不太开心，不喜欢海边吗？”索尔摸摸洛基的头发，低头关切的问道。

“没有没有，”洛基赶紧摇摇头，勉强笑了一下，头发被海风吹的扬起来，远远望去漆黑的海面还泛着一层浮动的白光，深夜沙滩上也四下无人，两人并排站在海边，海风吹在身上，酷热的天气海边是最好的地方，这么浪漫的地方，洛基有点儿提不起兴致。

这几天自己一直因为那个蓝皮肤怪人的事情担惊受怕，生怕他什么时候突然出现在自己的生活中。有时候做梦都会梦到索尔冲他大吼大叫叫他滚，嫌他肮脏，把水泼在自己身上，痛恨自己让他颜面扫地，受尽耻辱，把他再次送回约顿海姆那个冰冷的地狱，但是比起约顿海姆，洛基更害怕索尔眼里的厌恶。

但恰恰就是因为自己不开心，所以索尔特意在海边预定了地方，让他出来散散心，本来是个惊喜，没想到却变成了负担。洛基靠在索尔怀里，一想到这里鼻子一酸，手扶着前面的栏杆，半眯着看着远处，也不知道在想什么。

“我去给你拿饮料，那边有24小时便利店。”索尔把下巴搭在洛基脑袋上蹭了蹭，手臂环住怀里的人说道。

“不用了吧，有点远了。”

“别嘛，难得出来度假，怎么少得了陪衬。”索尔捏了一下洛基的鼻子，“等我。”

“好啊，我去座位那边等你。”洛基一笑，脸色虽然不是很好，但是也勉强打起精神和索尔挥挥手，看着自己丈夫的背影远去，低头向着那边的座位走过去。

“嗨，你好啊。”正想着心事，洛基猛的一听这个声音，夏天最热的时节的天气，浑身却像是结冰了一样，从头冷到脚，脑袋像炸开一样，浑身颤抖，本能的不去回头，拔腿向远处狂奔，腿一软还没迈步就摔在了沙滩上，挣扎起来想要躲开，刚跑了两步，就被钳制在了怀里。

蓝色的皮肤在月光下泛出诡异的光，纹理在结实的手臂上清晰可见。还没洛基还在恍惚之际，就被拖拽到了一旁的礁石后面，把两人遮挡的严严实实的。

“宝贝儿，我那天有事突然走掉了，很想你啊，没想到在这儿让我遇到了。”蓝皮肤的怪人舔了一口洛基的脖子，温热的呼吸吐了脖颈里吗，顺着衣服钻了进去。

“你放开我，我丈夫就快回来了，我警告你，啊——”裤子突然被拽了下来，洛基忍不住低声惊呼了一句，“你干嘛，放开!”愤怒的想要甩开紧紧压着自己腰的手臂，一边紧张的私处张望，希望索赶快回来把这个人赶走，却又害怕他看到自己和这人怪人纠缠不清误会了。

下体突然一凉，没等洛基反应过来，那个怪人直接扒开了内裤，手指伸进了雌穴，准确灵活的逗弄阴蒂，“你看看那边，那个傻乎乎站在那里等你的是不是你丈夫?你确定要现在这个状况让

洛基定睛一看，索尔正背对着自己坐在不远处休息区里，似乎在四处搜寻自己。心里猛的抽痛了一下，“乖孩子可不能出声啊，”怪人在身后暧昧的说道。

洛基双臂用力向外挣扎想要摆脱怪人的束缚，双脚乱蹬，正想喊索尔过来，却被怪人的一句话，到嘴边的话，一个字也吐不出来。

“你真的想要他过来看到现在的一幕吗？”蓝皮肤怪人的声音突然变的非常冷漠，甚至单手掐住了洛基的脖子，气力不算大，却不容置疑。

洛基突然愣在了那里，挣扎的力度小了下来，是啊，在索尔眼里，出轨一次和一百次没有区别，无论怎样都是背叛了他的人，眼睛被海风吹的生疼，手臂像脱力一样软软的放了下来，整个人被翻过来跨坐在那人腿上，湿哒哒的内裤像故意一样，被挂在了洛基脚踝上。

亲吻着眼前人的脖颈，怪人的手指肆意在伸进衣服里抚摸，微微泛着奇怪的光，，捏着两颗乳头反复揉捏，指尖在乳晕上打转，粗暴的逗弄挺立的乳头，满意的听到了身下之人略带痛苦的低声呻吟。

索尔也不知道自己是怎么了，明明是自己的妻子，却非要扮演一个强奸犯的角色，侮辱他，侵犯他，看着他因为已经沉沦浴火不能自拔却愧疚绝望的眼神，看着他在被插进去的时候喊自己名字的样子，看着他在自己身下挣扎痛苦。自己还真是个变态。索尔苦笑了一声，继续手上的动作。

加重了力度，狠的一掐，洛基被惊的叫了出来，一口咬上了那个怪人的肩膀，蓝色的纹路在月光下似乎在滑动，努力控制着生理反应，却一次次被攻陷。雌穴已经泥泞不堪了，那人的手指直接伸到了下面，插了两根根进去，指奸前面的阴道。借着粘液的润滑在里面旋转抽插，甚至撑开两根手指将阴道口不断扩大，渐渐加进了三指，“你说，你下面能不能把我整个手掌吃进去。”怪人叼着洛基的耳垂问道，胡子蹭在他脸上，舔了一口洛基泛红的脸颊，“我很期待啊。”说着加进了四指，只有大拇指留在外面按揉隐藏在阴唇之后早已充血肿胀的阴蒂。

拇指畅快的在阴唇之间滑动，时轻时重的按压阴核，洛基被高超的性爱技巧弄的毫无还手之力，阴道里被迫容纳了四根手指，从各个方向轻重不同的搔刮内壁，敏感的内侧剧烈的收缩，阴唇和阴蒂传来的快感与后面一起差点儿把洛基逼疯。花心瘙痒难忍，迫切渴望被男人巨大的肉棒插进来，该死的，自己在一次，在这个怪人身下获得了快感。

拇指在阴道口浅浅戳刺，磨蹭着也想进去那个该死的温柔乡，洛基心里一惊，想要蜷缩起身体，下意识想要逃开，恐惧从心里开始蔓延，自己真的会被玩儿死的，“别动，”怪人低声警告，“不然我可不保证你坐在那边什么都不知道的傻丈夫会不会过来，你猜猜他看见自己心爱的妻子被别的男人拳交，还会不会要你了。”

怪人的威胁马上奏效了，洛基死死咬了一口那人的肩膀，听到他抽了一口气，忍着疼痛和快感，接纳了第五根手指。

“啊，”控制不住叫了出声，赶紧再次捂紧了嘴巴。“爽吧，”怪人故意问道，手指全部伸进了温暖的产道里，甚至不规矩的向里面延伸，“这里面会不会已经有了我的孩子呢？”说着竟然用手指摸上了里面的子宫口，“啧啧，人家都说约顿海姆的双性人淫荡又下贱呢，怀孩子的地方都天生比较浅，看来是真的啊。”

洛基满脸通红，巨大的恐惧和快感一起涌来，他从来没有被这样弄过，子宫口被玩弄的恐惧和前所未有的巨大快感让他直接潮吹了出来，索尔的手指还在阴道里面随意抽插扣弄，被喷了满手粘液。

索尔缓慢的把手抽了出来，洛基捂着嘴巴靠在礁石上不规则的拼命喘息，下半身还和那个怪人贴在一起，赤裸的双腿分开胯在他两侧，左腿上还耷拉着湿哒哒的内裤。眼泪如同决堤，有一瞬间他甚至觉得自己快死了。

那人却完全不给他喘息的机会，洛基近乎麻木的看着那个怪人酷似自己丈夫的轮廓，泪水不争气的在脸上肆意奔腾，自己丈夫就在不远处，而自己隔着一块礁石，就在这里和别人淫乱，还真是下贱的奴隶啊，不对，洛基突然想到了什么，约顿海姆？他怎么知道的。

还没等他细想，粗长的肉棒直接插进了柔软的雌穴里，“你可不乖啊，不乖的宝宝要受罚的，”说着像是泄愤一样狠狠顶弄里面的点，穴口全是粘液，啪啪拍打屁股的声音清晰可见，怪人把手指插进了洛基的嘴里，命令道“把你骚穴里流出来的东西舔干净，等会儿让你吃你最爱的宝贝儿。”

洛基被迫含着怪人的手指，嘴里发出含混压抑的呻吟，阴茎凶猛的在体内抽插，推开柔软的小穴，重重的撞到里面，阴道口像失禁一样粘液狂流不止，打湿了两人身上仅剩的衣物，“骚穴爽不爽啊，我的小母狗，”怪人一边疯狂操干洛基的雌穴，一边说道，低头含了一颗奶头唉嘴里撕咬，洛基胸前一疼，他甚至觉得自己的乳头要被咬下来了。

“啊，啊，嗯，别，”手指被插在嘴里，只能发出含糊不清的声音，快感来的异常猛烈，后背被坚硬的礁石扎的生疼，即使再凶猛的快感，也挡不住洛基脑子里的一阵阵疑问，他是怎么知道自己是约顿海姆人的。

阴茎在肉穴里快速抽插，洛基甚至有种要被捅穿的错觉，脚趾紧张的蜷缩起来，不敢发出一点儿声音，整个海滩囊袋拍打屁股的声音被淹没在了潮汐之下。

不知道过了多久，久到洛基已经开始昏昏沉沉的了，那怪人龟头重重一击，敲开了子宫口，恐惧伴随着涨潮而来，“别，求你了，会怀孕的，真的不行，”洛基到最后已经是哭着哀求那个人了，声音越来越弱，反复重复两个字，“不行”。

可直到龟头失控的撞开了子宫里，种子喷洒在了肥沃的子宫里，那人都没打算放过洛基，抽出还在抽动的阴茎，带出了一股股白浊的液体，一手抓住了他的头发，“舔干净。”洛基歪着头，看着自己雌穴里流着别的男人的精液，这一刻脑子都空了，机械的低下了头颅，缓慢的把残留着自己淫液和精液的阴茎舔舐干净。

洛基没有发现的是，远处索尔的背影几乎没怎么动过，一只不知名的鸟雀略过，突然闪过一道金色的光，从身体的中间开始，慢慢消失不见了。


End file.
